Keroro Gunso and Knights of Angels Part 2
by Arsyahlamune
Summary: Keroro Platoon and Knights of Angels send to future for rescue Fuyuki Hinata in Future but they have long adventure.


Story 15: Keroro, Don't Hopeless!

Keroro was in full land of flowers.  
"Where am I?" Keroro panic.  
Keroro saw someone standing beside a large tree. Keroro realize that someone is Fuyuki Hinata Keroro clearly seen.

"Mr. Fuyuki!" "Where have you!" Frog-faced miss.  
Frog ran toward Fuyuki Hinata, he wanted to hug him. "Mr. Fuyuki!"  
Keroro close Fuyuki Hinata beside a large tree. But Frog stopped because he saw Fuyuki Hinata's face appeared to show scary as the devil. It made Keroro shock and shaking.

"Why are you?" Asked Keroro is shaking.  
Suddenly all the land was gone, transformed into outer space.  
Frog was surprised to see the planet destroyed and then see his parents and others disappeared before his eyes.  
"Hi ... Dad, Mom!!" "My friends ..." Keroro is frantic screaming.

Keroro suddenly wake up surprise.  
"Pants ... pants ..."Keroro breathed.  
"Mr. Fuyuki ...?"" No way ... he was nervous and ...!" Frog covers his head with both hands.

In the morning, on the submarine Natsumi listening walkman radio quietly. Koyuki emerged from a hole in the submarine.  
"Natsumi, are you in there?" Koyuki said.  
"Koyuki, I again listen to ..." Natsumi said.  
"How about you?" Koyuki said.  
"Yeah, I feel happy with this radio ...!" Natsumi replied with a smile ..  
"Well, it turns out right spirit, I am very happy ...!" Koyuki smiled as holding Natsumi's hand ..  
"Ah ... not so ...!" Natsumi is red-faced.  
"It's okay, I'm happy for you!" Koyuki smiled brightly.  
Talolo suddenly came for Koyuki and Natsumi to immediately eat breakfast.

Natsumi and the others were eating breakfast at the time, but Frog could not eat.  
"Why did not the stupid frog eat?" Said Natsumi.  
"Funny, I call three times but uncle did not answer!" Moa surprised.  
"I think there's something wrong with Keroro-kun ..." Pururu said.  
Natsumi intended to go into Keroro's room to see Keroro's situation.

Natsumi and her friends went to the room to see what it Frog do. Natsumi tried to knock on the door.

"Hey, stupid frog!" "Why did not eat breakfast?" Said Natsumi.  
But no one answered in the room.  
"Why sergeant?" Asked Haru.  
Natsumi tried to enter Keroro's room to see Keroro's situation. There Keroro was kneeling in front of the corner of the room.

"Why, you're not feeling well, Keroro-kun?" Pururu asked.  
"What the matter to you, uncle?" Moa asked anxiously.  
"Why sergeant?" Tamama asked.  
"Why are you kneeling like that in here?" Natsumi said.

"Pekopaians don't deserve allowed into my room without permission ..." Keroro said directly.  
"Why?" Natsumi surprised.  
Keroro now stood up and said he was angry with Natsumi that he is considered the main enemy of the nation Keron very cruel.

Hearing these words, Natsumi so offended.  
"What do you mean?" "I did what!?"  
"Planet Keron destroyed, parents so disappear as a result of human pokopen!" "This is master Fuyuki's fault!!" "He is the main enemy of truly vicious and sadistic!!" Keroro looked shocked and angry.  
"WHAT?!" "You continue to blame us and Fuyuki!?" Natsumi looked sorry.  
"Mr. Fuyuki are bad people who pretend to accompany the aliens ..." "He is now to enslave us and ..." said Frog.

Additional hearing Keroro's words, Momoka and Natsumi become offended again and regret.

Momoka and Natsumi beat Keroro with no mercy.

"Fuyuki not be a bad person, he's good people who are friends!" "Fuyuki not possible to enslave you!" "But why do you blame yourself at your best friend!!?" Momoka (Ura) asked ranting.  
"That you really hostile to us!" "I'm not going to be friends with you, stupid frog!" Natsumi said angrily.

Natsumi upset and left Keroro's room without care to Keroro .  
"Wait up...!"Koyuki followed Natsumi go.  
"Miss, we must go!" Said Masayoshi to calm down Momoka almost angry.  
"That's true but If you do again, I doesn't forgive you ..." Momoka Ura grumbling.

After Momoka and Masayoshi go, the others also left Sergeant's room.

Then last Haru and Talolo tried to comfort Keroro.  
"Sergeant Keroro, I know how you feel because you miss people who loved you ..." Haru said.  
"Speak what you are!" "You want to comfort the enemy?!" Said Frog muttered.  
"Enemy?" "I'm not at all tell you the enemy ..." "We just want to entertain the sergeant ..." Haru said.  
"Why are you friends?!" "You're not hostile!" Keroro asked Talolo and Haru.  
"Why?" "We're enemies?!" Haru asked.  
"I don't completely understand ... but I'm not hostile to anyone!" "I believe in friends, Haru because I own a new way of life ..." Talolo explained.

Keroro ordered them to leave the room. After that, Talolo and Haru out of Keroro's room.  
"Big Bro Keroro fool!" "He is not at all understand what a friend!" Talolo is feeling sorry.  
"Sergeant ..." Haru said.

Natsumi is very sorry when she walked.  
"Huh ... he really likes to accuse people yes!" "I don't really like him!"  
"Natsumi, not your fault!" "I think Keroro is not an important person, he must have thought ..." Koyuki is rebuke.  
"Huh ... really!" "But the foolish stupid frog prefer colonization than friends, he like war using his own friends!" "Should I kill him from start, not going to happen ..." Natsumi angry  
"Natsumi?!" Koyuki is blinking in surprise.

"But I don't want to do that, so I let him stay here so that he could not return to his planet!" Natsumi looked doubtful.

"All alien planet of human thought that is their main enemy, but why?"

"They distinguish their type or themselves and against each other ..." Koyuki explained.  
Natsumi to hear Koyuki's opinion, and feel Koyuki is always right.

Keroro is sitting on his knees in the corner of the room. Keroro looked nervous and tense.

"Why do I always like this?" "Why Mr. Fuyuki always ...?"

Keroro so can't do anything and say directly.  
"Dad ... what did I do?" "Why all happened so?" Keroro said as he looking up. Keroro remember as a child he had heard stories from his father.

Keroro is still Chibi Kero) was having a conversation with his father about him would be a Sergeant.

"Daddy, I want to be a great person like my father!"  
"Haha ... you have to study hard!" "You will be able to make new friends when a sergeant ..." Father gives advice to his son.  
"Wow ... great!" Chibi Kero said.

At the residence of the mysterious organization's headquarters, Fuyuki (evil) was drinking vodka in his room even though Lilith was checking the information about the fugitive's identity through a computer monitor.

"Huh ... the little rats are intelligent, who are they really?" Fuyuki (evil) when looking at the glass.  
Lilith looks have found one of the information. "I found something!"  
"Why, you find something?" Said Fuyuki (Evil).

Lilith asks Fuyuki (evil) saw something on the computer. Fuyuki (evil) are looking information about the fugitives through the computer, suddenly his face changed.  
"Isn't ...!" said Fuyuki (Evil) so a sly smile.

Suddenly Rachel came to tell her boss that they fail to catch the fugitive. But Fuyuki (Evil) just calm down.  
"Rachel ..." Fuyuki said.  
"Yes?" Asked Rachel.  
"I'd rather not have to catch them ..." said Fuyuki (Evil).  
"What!" Rachel was shocked.  
"I want to do ..." said Fuyuki (evil).  
What did the boss do? More ...

Natsumi was looking at the stars on the submarine afloat.  
"Mother, how Fuyuki still alive?" Natsumi asked anxiously.

Natsumi considering she just saw her brother's face is different from the boss's face changed.  
"Is he really Fuyuki?" Natsumi shook her head because of excessive anxiety.

"Mother, what did I do?" Natsumi as she stared at the ceiling.

Giroro suddenly appeared in front of Natsumi.  
"Giroro?"  
"Somebody ...!"" Can I talk ...?" "Do you hate me aliens including me?" Giroro asked not feel brave.  
"Well, you want to talk to me huh?" "Only you can talk me!" "You can talk anything to me!" Said Natsumi.  
"About Keroro ..." said Giroro.  
"What!" "Problem of frog stupid!?" "I won't to talk about stupid frog!" "He likes to blame someone else!" Natsumi wrath.  
"Yes, but Keroro not so .." Giroro said.  
"Huh ... Fuyuki was friends with Toad's stupid but really stupid frog pretending familiar because he wanted conquer earth!" Natsumi said.  
"... The reason this is a Keroro's dreaded nightmare!" Giroro said.

"Bad dreams?" Said Natsumi stopped angry.  
"Last night I intend to wash my face, I heard the sound of panic Keroro so I peeked!" "He looks anxiety and fear because of seeing a bad dream!" Giroro said.  
"What's nightmare," said Natsumi.  
"Previously Keroro happily slept with his face suddenly turned into fear ...."" If true, maybe he met with his friend, though he thought his friend change as the bad guys ... "said Giroro.  
Hearing Giroro's stories, Natsumi so hesitant.  
"Do we know if your brother is a bad person who at the time?" Giroro asked.  
Natsumi was not known.

Dororo was with Koyuki in the room.  
"Keroro really thought Fuyuki is wicked?" Koyuki said.  
"I don't know but I felt the aura belonged Fuyuki ..." Dororo said.  
"It's impossible ... I don't feel the aura around it!"Koyuki said.  
"Yeah, only I have mastered my ability thanks to Zoruru" "I'm surprised the head of a mysterious organization that has the same aura has Fuyuki-sama!" Dororo said.  
"No way ...!" Koyuki did not believe it.  
"I don't know, whether boss or not Fuyuki!?" Dororo said.

In the room, Ura Momoka sorry when hit pillow with a hard.  
"Damn that frog!!" "I will not forgive him!!"  
"Miss Momoka, quiet ..." Masayoshi trying to calm Momoka.  
"How can I calm down!" "The fool has blamed and accused Fuyuki become bad guys!" Momoka Ura sulk.

"Because Keroro's nightmares ..." Pururu replied appeared in Fuyuki's room.  
"Uh ... had a bad dream!" Momoka asked to stop pouting.  
Pururu tell Momoka about all the bad dreams about Keroro.  
"Oh really, so he accused Fuyuki ..." Momoka exclaimed.  
"Yes, once more Keroro is friends with Fuyuki ..." Pururu said sadly.  
"Momochi, whether the boss of the organization really Fukki?" Tamama asked curiously.  
"I don't know, but ..." Momoka hesitated.  
Momoka so anxious for continuing to think about the boss Fuyuki is a mysterious organization.

Giroro suddenly surprised when he heard something. Giroro went out his gun when ready.

"What's wrong, Giroro?" Said Natsumi.  
"There's an enemy to come here!" Giroro answer.  
"What!" Natsumi asked, blinking in surprise.

Natsumi saw a set of iron coming fighter.  
"Fighter-iron!" "Quick refuge in!" Giroro is command.  
"Yeah ... but how about you?" Natsumi said.  
"I'm fine!" Giroro said.  
Natsumi was believed to Giroro.  
Collection of fighter planes dropped a bullet in the direction the submarine.  
The explosion caused the submarine was rocked.

But there are emerging from the sea, Natsumi and Giroro shock.  
"Gulp ... from the sea?" "No way ...!" Giroro surprised.  
Moa told the others by means of speaktur in the cockpit.  
"Khu ... khu ... from the sea, there was a torpedo!" Kururu check via computer monitor.  
"Torpedo?!" "Impossible ... means ..." Giroro said.  
Kururu has said, they watched it from the sea.

In the submarine's torpedo, there Urda and the twins were looking at the submarine of Keroro's Platoon.  
"Well, we finally found you!" "Give it up you guys!"  
Urda ordered her troops to surround the submarine. Emerged torpedo submarine forces surrounded submarine Keroro Platoon.  
"Damn ... they surround us!" Giroro said.

One of the largest submarine in the torpedo boats appeared on the front of the submarine.  
"Gosh ...!!" Natsumi and others shocked.  
After a large submarine appeared, Urda emerged from the submarine and then talk through her voice.

"You give up!" Urda speaks through voice.  
"Grr ... we will not give up!" Cried Giroro is stubborn.  
"Well, if you don't want to give up, do not remove one?" Urda said, smiling.  
"Eew ...!!"Giroro feeling can't do anything about it.  
Giroro actually won't people injured, including Natsumi that he liked. Finally Natsumi and her friends were arrested Urda's forces.

Natsumi and her friends were locked in a room locked from inside the submarine.  
"Damn ... we get caught!" Exclaimed Giroro.  
"Why?" "I think something is missing ..." said Koyuki.  
"Ah, we isn't notice ..." Momoka exclaimed realized.  
"Oh yes, Haru and Talolo invisible!" "Maybe they're hiding somewhere," said Natsumi.  
"Yes, they must help us!" Momoka said.  
"He's young, okay?" Masayoshida asked.  
"No need to worry, That boy is intelligent ...!" Momoka said.  
"Oh yes, I hope he's fine!" "It must be our last chance!" Natsumi said.  
"Wait, there's another one that is less than us ..." said Dororo now remembers.  
"What?" Natsumi said.  
"Oh yes, Keroro!" "He was hiding in there!" Said Koyuki.  
"Huh ... how could I forget him?" Natsumi turned away.

"Natsumi ..." said Koyuki.  
Pururu expect Keroro with the other survivors.

After the incident, the submarine was left in the ocean. Haru and Talolo get out of the closet.  
"Sigh ... they go but Big Sister Natsumi and her friends caught the bad guys!" Exclaimed Talolo.  
"We have to go looking for their base!" Said Haru.  
"Wait, I thought I heard something!" Talolo heard a noise.  
Talolo looking for something that comes from the sound he heard. Talolo heard a voice from the drawer in the table, then he opened the drawer, so he was surprised. Apparently Keroro hiding in the drawer but Frog couldn't get out of the drawer for small drawers.  
"Please let me out!" Said Frog yelled.  
"Relax, you'll pull out!" Haru help Keroro out of the drawer.

Keroro freed from the narrow drawer.  
"Uuh ... finally I am free ...!" Keroro is breathing out.  
"Sergeant Keroro, you okay?" Asked Haru.  
"Yes ... thank you!" Said Keroro.

"Oh yes, we've got to help our friends!" Talolo said.  
"Right, let's go!" Haru is nodding his head.  
But Keroro won't to go because he did won't to help people consider themselves Pokopen the enemy.  
"I don't want to help pekoponians who destroy my planet ...".

"Haru said "Sergeant".  
Haru so smile and want to tell Keroro about the suggestion.

"Sergeant, you've come from the past it!" "It's only a future but you can change the fate of the past from the future of this!"

"The fate of the past?" "Really?" Said Frog.  
"Right ..." Haru smiled nodding his head.

"You can change the past from the future because the purpose of you coming here to save the good name of you all!" "We're all friends right?" Haru smiled.

Fuyuki a figure emerged from Haru in Keroro's mind. Keroro be pounding at the sight of a figure Haru like Fuyuki, his best friend.  
"What is it, Sergeant?" Haru is blinking, asked.  
"Nothing!" Keroro said.

Keroro always bounce back.  
"Sergeant?" Asked Haru.  
Frog has decided to help friends captured enemy troops.  
"Really?" Talolo asked.  
Frog nodded his head.  
"Sergeant, you ..." Haru said.  
"I want to apologize to Miss Natsumi and the other!" "We're going to save them!" Keroro said.  
"Great!" Said Haru.  
Talolo asked anxiously, "But what if the bad guys have guns?"  
"Um ... if so, I have an idea ...!" Keroro smiled slyly.

Natsumi and her friends tied to the iron pole in a larger space. Urda was standing in front of them with a whip tool.

"Today I will ask questions of you!".

"Questions?" "I'm not going to answer!" Said Giroro.  
"Huh ...!" Urda is whipping Giroro.  
"Waa ...!" Giroro feel pain.  
"I said you were at the beginning!" Urda holds the whip.  
"Giroro!" "What are you doing to him?" Natsumi said as she tied.  
"If you don't want to answer, would you will I whip again until you'll pain!" Urda said.

"Hi ...!"" What's your question? "Natsumi said.  
"Well, where did you come?" "Who are you really?" Urda said.  
Hearing Urda's question, Natsumi feels that she and her friends dismantled, they may be threatened in danger. Therefore, Natsumi was denied.

"Not going to answer?" Urda feel sorry and will whip Natsumi.  
"Natsumi!" Cried Giroro and Koyuki.  
But Natsumi pain and still keep denying Urda's question.  
"Hey, asshole!!" "If you want whipped, whip me!!" Said Koyuki.  
"You want to be whipped but answered my question!" Urda said. But the question with Koyuki refused to deny.

"Grr ... don't want to answer!?" Urda is feeling sorry. She lashed out again Koyuki.  
"Whip me!" Pleaded Dororo. Until someone asks them flogged.  
"Huh ... what kind of you!" "Like their stubborn ..." Lun said.  
"Bastard!!" Urda angry and irritated.

Suddenly one of the soldiers came to tell Urda that there comes a green submarine.  
"What?!" Urda said.  
"The submarine green?" Giroro asked.  
"They ..." Natsumi said.  
"What are they doing now?" Momoka said.

Urda and her troops are facing the arrival of green submarine now before the giant submarine.

"It turned out the rest of their friends came to rescue them but we have to catch them if they would come out!" Urda act.

There was sudden Keroro is jump from the top submarine and landed in front of Urda and their troops. Apparently Keroro become hosts a curly wig similar to the Afro and wearing glasses. Stage magic comes from the green submarine.  
"Welcome, all!" Keroro brought mikrofan.  
"Gulp ... why him?" Urda said silence with her troops.  
"Welcome to the contest the most beautiful models!" Keroro Afro said.  
"The contest beautiful model," said army troops were all chatting.  
"That is not the time to acting, stupid frog!" Urda angry.  
"Well, it seems interesting ...!"Lun very interested.  
"Wow ... I think I want to go too ...!" Lin interested too.  
"Why did you ...?" asked Urda silence.

"Miss, please stand there!" Frog asks Urda stood on the stage.  
"Why would I?" Urda said.  
"If the lady standing there, you will shine!" Said Frog.  
Urda interested in Keroro's suggestions.  
"Well, looks attractive fast ...!" Urda is influential with the words of Frog.  
Urda tried to stand in the middle of the stage.

Keroro smiled slyly and pressed the button to make the smoke appear above Urda.  
"Kyaa ... what the hell is this!" Urda said surprised.  
"The commander Urda!!" Said Lun and Lin.  
Apparently Urda changed because she was wearing clothes turned into a beautiful dress.  
Urda surprised to see her appearance. Everyone was surprised to see the appearance Urda.  
"Wow ... beautiful!" Lin says in blank.  
"I want to have it!" Lun said.  
The soldiers shouted and screamed at tacky Urda.  
"That's Miss Urda, the most beautiful woman in here!" Said Frog.  
"I'm beautiful!" "Hoho so ...!" Urda embarrassed mixed with pleasure.

"What was that?" Said Natsumi.  
"Looks like they cheered-helter ..." said Koyuki.  
"Whoop-helter?" "What happened there?" Said Natsumi.

Dororo suddenly heard something and looked up. "Who's there?"  
Haru and Talolo apparently emerged from the roof and lowered a long rope and then he fell.  
"Haru, you come yes!" Said Natsumi.  
Finally thanks to Haru, Natsumi and her friends escape the bonds of rope on the pole.  
"How did you get here when the soldiers on guard in here?" Said Natsumi.  
"Leave it to Sergeant Keroro!" Haru replied.  
"Stupid frog to do that?!" Natsumi said.  
"Yeah, he said he would divert everyone's attention to him!" Talolo answer.  
"Stupid Frog ..." Natsumi said.  
"Keroro-kun ..." Dororo said.  
"Great Uncle ...!" Moa praise.  
First Giroro heard Keroro's action which he had long been heard.

Natsumi and friends intend to run from the base.  
"But what if the green submarine?" Giroro asked.  
"Sergeant Keroro use submarines to divert attention ..." Haru said.  
"What's the plan that stupid frog?" Said Natsumi.  
"Something ..." Haru replied hesitantly.

Natsumi and others very shocked while watching the stage used to peek Keroro. Urda always dressed the models was fascinated when Urda be a model. All the soldiers shouting and cheering.

"Oh ... why he did that weird?" Natsumi is silence.  
"It was embarrassing but very good reason ..." Giroro is feel ashamed.  
"But what if we could get the vehicle to run from here, although the green submarine was beside many soldiers?" Koyuki said.  
"Khu ... khu ... it was ..." Kururu sounds strange laughter.  
"What you mean?" Giroro asked.  
Kururu glanced a submarine is very large.

Keroro busy as host that acts on the stage the contest, although he seduce Urda. "Miss Urda's the prettiest!"  
"Hehehe ... I'm so beautiful!" Urda showboat.  
"I want to be a model ..." Lun felt like acting on stage.  
"Me too ..." said Lin, too.

Lun and Lin went along with Urda on stage. Keroro see reflections Haru done remotely.  
"Hihihi ... ...!" Keroro finally smiled slyly.  
"I'll make a good model for you!" Frog with a strange weapon tool tool changer seems to be the devil.

At that time, Keroro modifier tool of Satan fired at Urda and Twin sisters. They were shocked when fired by Keroro.  
"Jeez ... Ms. Urda?!" Pair of twins to panic while opening their eyes.  
After the shot was stopped, Urda opened her eyes to see what happens.  
"Why is not there ...?" Urda asked surprised.  
Urda see all been staring at everyone in silence, but everything looks like a lady-killer.  
"Why are all staring at us?" Urda said trying to see her appearance.

Apparently it looks like the devil in a bikini camouflage and small horns.  
"Jeez ... what is this dress?!" Urda said surprised to see her appearance.  
Urda panicked again because strange speech.  
"Why ...?" "My speech always…"

"My God ... us too!!" A pair of twin sisters panicked when they also dress the demon.  
"Hehe ...!"" You'll be the sexiest devil! "Keroro said.  
"Grr ... you!" Urda looked angry.  
"Ah!" Frog panic.  
Frog was always chased by angry Urda. Keroro suddenly fell and accidentally pressed the button that is not known. Suddenly a green submarine exploded so Keroro thrown into the sky while Urda also thrown into the trash.

"Ms. Urda, you okay?" Lin said as helping Urda out of the trash along with Lun.  
"Grr ... where the stupid green frog?!" Urda said looked fierce.  
"It seems that the frog is thrown off somewhere ..." said Lin.

One of the soldiers came to tell the Urda that the fugitives had disappeared.  
"My God ... how could it, Huw?" Urda said.  
Urda so surprised because of strange speech.  
"Your voice weird ..." Lun said surprised.  
"Grr ... because of that stupid frog!" Urda furious.  
"The problem is our submarines had been stolen!" Said a soldier.  
"What!" Urda and a pair of twins was surprised.

The submarine was floated on the sea.  
"Where's that stupid frog now?" Said Natsumi.  
"I should have signaled to Sergeant Keroro but ..." Haru said.  
"Hey, look!" Tamama show up.  
In the sky, a green frog fell collapsed just above the submarine.  
"Keroro!?" Dororo said.  
"Hehe ... sorry I made you long ...!" Keroro rubbed his head.  
"Did you really great!" Says Pururu cheerfully.  
"You're doing really embarrassing but you're ugly and your mind is good ..." said Giroro.  
"Thanks ...!" said Frog.

Keroro look at Natsumi is standing view when looked at him.  
"Miss Natsumi, I want to apologize for this behavior!" Keroro wants to shake hands with Natsumi.  
Natsumi is shut up But still, only her face pale.  
"Miss Natsumi?" Keroro blinking.

Natsumi went into a submarine without shaking hands.  
Keroro feel tense and thought she hated. But Giroro tell him that Natsumi did not hate him, why she can not even shake hands colonizers and human beings pokopen always different.

"No need to worry, she doesn't hate you, she's too watching you!" "You are forgiven!" "I'm sorry this time!" Momoka said apologize to Frog.  
"Ah, no" "That's my fault!" Keroro said.  
Keroro was near despair, but not desperate because he knows that Fuyuki, his best friend said.

Urda reported as failure to catch a fugitive on the monitor to Rachel. Rachel was silent during Urda's appearance through the monitor.  
"Huh ... because of that stupid frog who did it!" "I look and my voice changed so weird!"

"As soon ...!" she covering her face with her left hand.  
"I think you don't have to catch them as instructed boss!"  
"Eh?" "Why?" Urda said.  
"The boss said he would intervene alone ..." Rachel replied.  
"What!" "He will intervene?!" "Really?" Urda asked shocked.  
"Yes, we need to run the plan as ordered boss!" Said Rachel.  
What is the plan ordered by the boss?

In the stolen submarines, all take it easy. In the room, Natsumi was lying in bed thinking about why she can't shake hands with Keroro.  
"Why?"

"Natsumi, it's me!" Koyuki knocked on the door from the outside.  
Natsumi asked Koyuki allowed into the room.  
"You can't to shake Keroro but you really notice him!" Said Koyuki.  
"Huh!" "Yes, but I'm to not think of stupid frogs!" Natsumi said.  
"Is the boss really your brother, Natsumi?," Koyuki asked in tense.  
"Why say anything like that?" Natsumi said.  
"Dororo said, he still felt the aura learned!" Said Koyuki.  
"Huh?" "What do you mean?" Natsumi says.  
"I do not believe it but the aura he really was the boss of the organization is Fuyuki's aura!" Said Koyuki.

Hearing the words of Koyuki, Natsumi was not able to believe her brother is the boss of the organization even though it has the aura of Fuyuki. "No way, my brother was not ...!"

Moa suddenly came to tell Koyuki and Natsumi because she shows something.  
"There's a message which carries signals from the boss Darkness Kingdoms organizations!"  
"What!" Koyuki and Natsumi asked.  
They went into the main room submarine to see what happens.

We entered the main hall, Natsumi and Koyuki see the situation more tense.  
"What?" Said Natsumi.  
Giroro told that there is a message from the boss Fuyuki (Evil) from the screen for all. It makes Natsumi became tense.

Suddenly Fuyuki (evil) appeared in front of Natsumi and her friends through a wide-screen monitor.  
"Jeez ... you ...!" Natsumi tense.  
"What are you with us?!" Giroro asked.  
Fuyuki (evil) admitted he wanted to meet with Natsumi and friends.

Hearing confessions Fuyuki (evil), Natsumi and her friends became nervous and tense.  
"What did you say?" Momoka asked.  
"It's me Fuyuki Hinata, your friends, right?" Said Fuyuki faced without sin.  
Natsumi and her friends became very surprised when I heard the words Fuyuki.

"Are you really master Fuyuki?!" Said Keroro was shocked once.  
"Did you prove yourself as Fuyuki we know?" Giroro not believe it.  
"I remember we had played together on the Pacific coast!" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
Natsumi and her friends are surprised because they didn't expect Fuyuki (evil) know their memories.

"Yes, Fuyuki play with us on the Pacific coast!" "How so?" Momoka asked, looking a little in disbelief.  
"Impossible ... No way!" Natsumi couldn't believe it.  
"Sorry ... I can't remember everything!" "That's all I reminded!" "But I really want to meet you!" Fuyuki (evil) is face without sin.  
Momoka be influenced Fuyuki words (evil).

"If you want to see me, I was in the island uninhabited easternmost scale 2!"  
"I'll wait for you at the headquarters!" Fuyuki (evil) talk without sin.  
"Who says waiting for you!?" "We won't to come and see you!" "You really Fuyuki or not!" Giroro off button so that the monitor is turned off.  
"Huh ... he'll trick us!"

Momoka felt myself to go see Fuyuki to headquarters but she couldn't say the same friends.  
"What, Miss?" "What lady feeling bad?" Said Masayoshi.  
"Nothing…"Momoka shaking her head.  
Momoka is pale because she influenced Fuyuki words (evil). While Keroro not believe he did not think the boss is Fuyuki Hinata.  
"Is he really master Fuyuki?!"  
Keroro want to go see Fuyuki for sure but he kept it a secret without the knowledge of his friends.

In the Le Red's Bluz, Fuyuki (evil) was talking to the Red Le Bluz.  
"Huh ... they come from the past!" Said Le Red Bluz.  
"True, maybe the goal to stop the war but I will not let this ..." said Fuyuki (evil).  
"That's ...!"" But bring them in here! "Said Le Red Bluz.  
"Okay, but one that I want ..." said Fuyuki (Evil).  
"Eh?" "Who is he?" Asked Le Red Bluz.  
"Momoka Nishizawa, the daughter of Nishizawa disappear in 19 years ago ..." said Fuyuki (evil).  
What is the purpose Fuyuki (evil) want from Momoka Nishizawa?

At night, all were sleeping in their rooms except for one. She is Momoka secretly stepped out so they don't hear. Momoka took a capsule containing a motor boat from the sleeping Kururu, then she quietly opened the door out slowly. Momoka will go to the beach.

Before going to the beach, Momoka saw submarine while her friends in the submarine to feel anxious.  
"Forgive me, but don't worry to am!" "I must go there!"  
"Why did you go see the bastard!" Momoka Ura said.  
"I think if he really Fuyuki-kun, I am sure for sure!" Momoka said.  
"Huh!" "You're serious?!" Momoka Ura asked shocked.  
"Yes, I'm really serious!" Momoka said earnestly.  
"God ... you can't go there!" Ura Momoka exclaimed frantically trying to stop Momoka.

Momoka threw it into the sea kaspul that comes motorboats. Then he boarded a motor boat, then go to either place her go.

"Sorry, my friends!"

Haru opened his eyes to the sound of it, then he woke up.  
"What?" Talolo asked.  
"Last I heard it!" Haru wiped his eyes.  
"It may sound marine animals!" Said Talolo thought when he went back to sleep.  
"So ..." Haru said.  
Haru back to sleep with sleeping.

We boarded a speedboat Momoka suddenly he heard a strange sound.  
"What was that?" Momoka asked surprised.

Apparently there Momoka behind Sgt. Keroro.  
"Huh ... Keroro?!" "What are you doing?!".  
"Sorry, I'm coming with you!" Said Frog.  
"Why did you come with me?!" Momoka asked.  
"Just like Miss, I'm also curious to make sure the person really Fuyuki or not!" Keroro said.

"Huh?" Momoka surprised at Keroro for the same purpose with Keroro.  
"Mr. Fuyuki is my best friend ..." Keroro looked glum.  
"Keroro ..." Momoka said.  
Finally, Momoka let Keroro followed her.  
They boarded a motor boat to get to the uninhabited island where Fuyuki (evil) is located.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
